


want these words to make things right

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Safeword Use, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: aftermath–––– otherwise known as: Noct uses his safeword





	want these words to make things right

“I’m _okay.”_

“I should have–”

“How many times are you gonna say that?” Noct pressed closer into the press of Ignis’s warmth, and then frowned at the press of fabric between them. He plucked at the thin cotton tiredly. “You can take this off, Specs.” He didn’t miss the way that Ignis’s mouth twitched into a frown, and he heaved a sigh against his shoulder. “I’m _fine,_ seeing your chest isn’t going to send me over the edge again.”

“Noct, I’m–”

“If you’re about to apologize _again,_ don’t.” He frowned, ducking his face against his arm. “You’re stressing me out more than the actual safeword.”

“Ah… Apol–” Ignis swallowed back the reflexive remark, and then gently shifted Noct out of the way so that he could remove his shirt. He tossed it at the foot of the bed and nestled in back next to Noct. And he was still frowning. “Better now?”

“Are you?”

 _“I’m_ not the one who used his safeword.” At that, Noct felt the tension ebb away from Ignis’s shoulders, as if saying the words out loud helped him to accept it. He seemed to _wilt_ under the weight of it. “… you’ve never used your safeword on me before, Noct. I’m not quite sure how to handle it.”

“You already handled it.”

Eyes sought Noctis’s, pained and beseeching _something_ Noct wasn’t sure he was capable of giving right now. “You went straight to red,” Ignis said quietly, and smoothed his hand along Noctis’s arm as if in delayed comfort.

“I _panicked.”_

The fact that he had safeworded didn’t even bother him as much as it seemed to bother Ignis. He was more bothered by the fact that he’d, yeah, panicked, gone straight to red instead of yellow because his brain had overridden everything else– it had been _good_ , up until that last minute, but then it had gotten out of control in his head and he hadn’t been able to reign it back in. Ignis hadn’t done anything wrong. He’d done everything _right_ , immediately dispensing of the restraints and pulling Noct into his arms with permission given to touch him, held him and talked him down from the weird state of uncomfortableness that Noctis had worked himself up into.

“I just let it get out of control, Specs, how were you supposed to stop if I didn’t tell you to stop? Or, I mean, slow down. Using your safeword’s not a bad thing, right? It’s what it’s there for.”

“I should have noticed.”

“You did notice. When I said ‘red’.”

This time, the stare was nearly blinding. “It’s not _funny,_ Noct.”

“I’m not laughing, I’m serious, I’m _fine._ You did everything you were supposed to and you were… it was great, yeah? We'll just backtrack and do it a little different. Slower.”

Ignis’s stare relaxed, if only for a moment. Then he turned his head back on the pillow and folded his arm over his eyes. “How _are_ you so cavalier about this?”

He shrugged. “Because you brought me back down? You’re always there to catch me when I fall, Specs. That asides–” He knew what he was about to say would garner a reaction. He chose the words purposefully. “I was being stupid.”

The arm dropped, and Ignis was _glaring_ now. “You were _not_ being stupid.” Hook, line.

“And you didn’t do anything wrong,” he retorted tiredly. The sinker. “I’d just… had… I just needed out, right? And you let me. So it’s alright, Ignis. _I’m_ alright. I’m just tired, okay?”

Let him believe him. Please let him believe him, because it was _true._ He could only say it so many times. He wouldn’t let this outlier put a damper on experimenting, how was he ever supposed to figure out what he liked– what Ignis liked, too– if they didn’t _try?_

Besides… Ignis was right. He’d never used his safeword before. With _anyone._ So the fact that he… that he could actually panic in the moment and have Ignis _immediately_ stop was… Gods, he didn’t even have a word for it. The trust was so strong it nearly made him _ache._ He loved him, trusted him with every ounce of his being– he didn’t know what to do with someone who _took care of him_ the way that Ignis did…

Ignis breathed out a sigh, shifting to wrap both of his arms around Noct. “Alright.” He turned his face into his hair, and now it was Noct’s turn to sag against his chest. “I trust you as well, Noct, that you’re telling the truth. And that you’ll tell me in the future if need arise.” A kiss amongst his mussed up hair. “… that being said, I fear I may… dwell upon this for a little while longer. I apologize in advance, but it’s–”

“– not in your nature to let things go so easily.” Noct gave a little laugh, splaying his hand against Ignis’s chest. “I know, Specs, but I promise I’m alright. If that helps you. You let me have the time I needed, you take the time you need so long as you aren’t, you know, like… talking yourself down.”

“I will… endeavour not to.” Ignis huffed out a short breath, ruffling Noctis’s hair, and then gathered him further into his arms. “For now, rest, Noct.”

“Yeah.” He closed his eyes, settling in. He _was_ fine, but he was dog-tired. Nearing a panic attack did that, he guessed. Choking back panicky tears probably did, too. “You too?”

“Right,” Ignis murmured, and Noctis only let himself relax when he felt Ignis did, too.

**Author's Note:**

> aka will i ever stop using fob lyrics as titles. the answer is no.
> 
> inspired by a rp between me and sutera _!_
> 
>  
> 
> you know Ignis would be so stressed the first time that Noct taps out, I feel like he'd have such a hard time rationalizing that it wasn't some big mistake on his behalf. good job Noct is there for Iggy as much as Iggy is for Noct huh


End file.
